


Morning Kiss (Jeongcheol Short One shot)

by LaniBlack



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniBlack/pseuds/LaniBlack
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol sleeping together. Jeonghan wakes up first and contemplates waking Seungcheol with a kiss.Jeonghan leans in only to hesitate centimeters away out of embarrassment. Seungcheol opens their eyes and says, 'Well if you won't do it, I will.'
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Morning Kiss (Jeongcheol Short One shot)

Jeonghan stretched comfortably on the bed, burying his face further into the warmth. He lazily opened his eyes and realized he was face to face with a snoring Seungcheol. Jeonghan blinked, recalling how he decided after practice that he was too lazy to climb onto the top bunk and pushed Seungcheol onto the bed, both of them falling asleep instantly.

He glanced at the sleeping figure next to him. Seungcheol was peacefully snoring with his messy fringe and slightly open lips, his lashes softly resting on his cheeks. He looked so peaceful and soft, the usual frown on his face while scolding the members now smoothed out on his soft features, leaving an innocent looking Seungcheol.

His hair looked so soft that Jeonghan couldn't help but reach out a hand to brush against his fringe, the curls rubbing gently through his fingers. Seungcheol shifted slightly, and Jeonghan jumped away at the sudden movement, his heartbeat accelerating.

When Seungcheol stilled again, Jeonghan propped up on the bed, looking at the sleeping boy.

He wondered what Seungcheol was dreaming about. He had been complaining about not being able to fall asleep lately, so seeing him in deep slumber was a relief.

Seungcheol licked his lips in his sleep, humming softly. Jeonghan felt himself getting distracted by it, unable to stop himself from leaning in slightly. Seungcheol's lips, though thick, were wonderfully luscious with the tint of baby pink. Jeonghan thought about all the times they almost seemed to kiss, both of them slightly edging close but never brave enough to lean in. He glanced at Seungcheol then, the longing brewing inside of him, until he realized he leaned in so close that their breaths mingled.

Should I wake him up like this? He contemplated what would Seungcheol's reaction be. He blinked.

What was I doing? He realized, pulling away sharply, his face feeling hot. I'm insane.

Seungcheol's eyes snapped opened then, bright without a hint of sleepiness. Jeonghan froze, hoping that Seungcheol does not notice what he was (stupidly) trying to do.

Seungcheol took a second to stare at Jeonghan, his eyes seemingly impatient.

"Well if you won't do it, I will." Seungcheol's hand came on the back of Jeonghan's head, pulling him towards Seungcheol and their lips met, Seungcheol's warming his own. His lips are surprisingly soft, gently moving against his lips and Jeonghan sighed into the kiss, feeling his limbs go to jelly. Seungcheol was making him feel warm in all sorts of places as he felt the hand in his hair come up to caress his cheek. They both pulled away, Jeonghan staring at Seungcheol in wonder before getting pulled in to his lips again.

Seungcheol laid tiny pecks on his lips and Jeonghan giggled, letting the older pepper him with kisses. Jeonghan shyly his arms around Seungcheol's waist in a shy hug, and smiled when Seungcheol immediately gripped him tighter. And just like that, they fell asleep again, with small smiles on their lips.


End file.
